Silent Goodbyes
by complicated.World
Summary: Summary: (In this story, Naruto and Sasuke's Family didn't die and Itachi and Sasuke did not betray Konoha), What If Itachi ,Jiraiya,Shizune and the Council are hiding something from everyone, and It has to do something about Sakura. Does it have anything to do with Sakura's nightmares? Is it the reason why sakura isn't a ninja?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (In this story, Naruto and Sasuke's Family didn't die and Itachi and Sasuke did not betray

Konoha), What If Itachi ,Jiraiya,Shizune and the Council are hiding something from

everyone, and It has to do something about Sakura. Does it have anything to do with

Sakura's nightmares? Is it the reason why sakura isn't a ninja?(Better than it sounds, I

swear, My first time so Please bear with it)

AGE:

Sakura Haruno: 17 yrs old Sasuke Uchiha: 18 yrs old Naruto Uzumaki: 18 yrs old

Hinata Hyuuga: 17 yrs old Tenten Kobayashi(made up last name): 17 yrs old

Neji Hyuuga: 18 yrs old Ino Yamanaka: 17 yrs old Shikamaru Nara: 18 yrs old

* * *

Chapter ONE

No one's P.O.V

The Village konoha has changed from decades ago. They made a school for ninjas and Civilians to

study in one school, Although the shinobi's and kunoichi's have late classes due to special classes

to improve their abilities as ninja's of Konoha. This is where it all begins.

Sakura's P.O.V

Sakura woke up panting from her nightmares, She stood up and thought nothing about it, after all she

was already used to it.

"Maybe a hot shower will wake me up"said Sakura to herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Pink long hair, until below her chest.

She had fair white skin, She had big emerald eyes.

And she had very pink lips. She couldn't find anything wrong with her, except for her hair, she

knew it wasn't natural, She tried everything.

She had dyed her hair black, but next morning it would go back to its original color.

It irritated her, but what could she do? She was a freak of nature. Sakura

looks at herself in distaste and punches the mirror causing it to shatter.

Sakura watches her knuckles bleed wishing she could feel a thing,

She laughed at her own foolishness, she couldn't feel a thing for

years now, why start now? She looks at the time

"6:00 am, I guess I gotta go to school, I wouldn't want to miss my first day in Third year high school".

After preparing herself, She was wearing a long black skirt, wooden slippers, and a Pink longsleeves shirt.

She knew she had no fashion sense, but what could she do?

This was all she could afford with her money. She looked at her home, quiet as always

and walked out, not noticing that she was being watched. A man with black and red eyes.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Sasuke! Wake up! You'll be late for school!"shouted Mikoto.

Sasuke groggily headed for the bathroom After getting ready, he went down to see his mother and father in the

dining room.

"Morning Sasuke"Said Mikoto. Sasuke said "Hn, Morning Mom, Morning Dad" Fugaku looked away from his work and

looked up at sasuke and said "Hn" and went back to his work. Mikoto sighed at her husband and sons

way of speaking. Itachi then came in their house.

"Where have you been mister?"asked Mikoto.

"Mission"said Itachi. That was all they needed to know. Mikoto looked at the watch and said

"Get going sasuke, you wouldn't want to be late in your first day of junior high". Sasuke nodded and

left.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke arrived to school.

He avoided a dashing yellow blur, that was his best friend. "HEY TEME"

Sasuke glared at naruto and said "You don't have to shout, Dobe"

Naruto said "Were in the same class with everyone! Woohoo! Isn't that cool Teme?"

Sasuke said "hn". Naruto shouted "TEME!" The group of friends of theirs consisted of

Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Neji,Ino,Hinata,TenTen. Ino glared at naruto and

shouted "Your being too loud stupid! Shut up!" "Who you calling idiot! Blondie!"

shouted Naruto. "Ha! Your blond too idiot!"said Ino. "Troublesome"sighed Shikamaru. Meanwhile

Sakura was rushing along the corridors hoping she wont be late, not seeing where she was going.

Hinata not aware of sakura, ended up falling down along with sakura...

Everyone stopped and stared because everyone knew not to mess with ninja's.

And everyone could distinguish ninjas from civilians.

Civilians were allowed to wear anything, but ninja's were more restricted with rules, shinobi's were to

wear black Cargo Pants and shinobi sandals, along with a vest that states they are ninja's of konoha.

Their shirts inside the vest were there's to choose, while the kunoichi's outfit, was more of a skirt, long

or short with cuts in both sides, and a vest identical to the shinobi's.

They are also allowed to choose the inside of their vest too. Sakura stood up fast and bowed low.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai" Naruto helped hiinata up.

Hinata said "I-It's okay, I wasn't paying attention as well" Ino noticed the

girls hair and said "Hey! I didn't know pink was allowed in school!"

"It's not" stated Tenten "Are you one of those rule breakers?"asked Ino.

Sakura looked up at Ino and said "It's natural"

"Woah!"shouted Naruto. Getting a hit in the head by sasuke. "your being too loud dobe"stated sasuke

They heard the bell ring and all went inside the classroom.

"Ibiki Sensei!woohoo!"shouted Naruto Ibiki sighed and said "Settle down, Naruto and everyone".

Once everyone settled down Ibiki then said "Ninja's to Ninja's, Civilians to civilians, Go choose your partners"

Everyone was their, talking to their friends. And finding partners.

Naruto with Hinata. Neji with Tenten, Ino with shikamaru. Karin spotted

sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun"said Karin Seductively. And is failing badly. Sasuke looked up and then back

looking outside the window. "Want to be partners?"asked Karin. "No"stated Sasuke.

Karin feeling humiliated left and became partners with someone else, thinking she could make sasuke jealous.

Ibiki looked at everyone and said "Raise your hands those who have no partners"

Sasuke and sakura raised their hands. People started to talk.

Ibiki sighed and said "Although, its not compatible since they are

civilian and ninja, we have no choice but to make both of you partners. Now everyone, Please sit

beside your partners". Everyone started to move beside their partners. Sakura sighed and went to sit

beside sasuke. Sasuke kept looking at sakura whole period because sakura wasn't like the others who

were drooling at him, Karin noticing it glared at sakura.

The Bell rang and it was now lunchtime.

Sakura was about to leave when sasuke held her arm and said "Partners".

Naruto looking at the scene grinned and said "Yosh! Sakura chan! Why don't you eat lunch with us, since your

Teme's partner, its easier for both of you to find each other".

"Your actually said something smart for once"said Neji. Everyone agreed.

Sakura said "ok". When everyone was heading towards the lunchroom,

Neji stopped and looked up in the roof of the school, and saw a figure. "What's wrong Neji?" asked Tenten.

Everyone stopped to look at neji. Neji said "It's nothing".

Neji looked up to see the figure gone.

Neji looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded and confirmed Neji that he was not hallucinating, someone was

their and was watching them.

End of Chapter One..

Everyone: what do you guys think? Please reviewwwwwww.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone: Hello! Im so sorry about chapter one not being clear, please review me your questions and

suggestions. Hahahaha

mischeif maker: haha, sadly no. It isn't one of those.

* * *

Chapter TWO

Normal P.O.V

Sakura was not used to people staring at her, but who wouldn't look at her? She was a civilian eating

with Ninja's.

"So, Sakura chan, How come we never met?"asked Naruto.

"I was not allowed to go out that much"Answered Sakura.

"What!? your parents some kind of anti-social like Teme here?"asked Naruto.

Sakura shook her head and said "I'm not sure If they were like that"

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"I don't remember much about them, I live with a Foster mother, but she's always busy with

work, so I rarely see her"answered sakura.

That go sasuke's attention. "Whose your foster mother?"

The gang looked at Sasuke for his sudden interest. "Um, I think her name's Shizune"

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"As in the assistant of our Hokage?"asked nodded.

"I never knew Lady shizune had a daughter,troublesome"said shikamaru.

"Everything is troublesome to you!"said Ino.

"Since when were you adopted?"asked Naruto.

Sakura said "Last year I guess" "Last year!?" shouted Naruto.

"Um, yeah. I've been a traveler as long as I could remember"stated Sakura.

"I almost forgot, We should introduce ourselves, You go first sakura"said Ino.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm seventeen years old"said Sakura.

"Thats all?"asked Ino sweat dropped. Sakura nodded.

"Sigh, my turn, I'm Ino Yamanaka, im seventeen years old. I'm currently dating Lazy ass here. My family has a blood

line wherein our minds can be transferred to another, having full control with their body" said Ino.

"I'm TenTen Kobayashi, Im seventeen years old, My clan are weapon specialists. I'm currently dating

Neji" said Tenten.

"I'm H-hinata Hyuuga, Im seventeen years old, I have the bloodline byakugan. I-im

Currently d-dating Narutokun"said Hinata.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, My clan's bloodline is being able to wield jinchurikis to obey us, and future Hokage!"boasted

Naruto. "Hyuuga Neji, same as Hinata with the bloodline, we are cousins"stated Neji.

"Troublesome, Nara Shikamaru, my clan has the bloodline in shadow manipulation" said Shikamaru.

Everyone stared at sasuke, Sasuke getting annoyed glared at

everyone and said "Uchiha Sasuke, Sharingan holder" Sakura nodded.

"So, Sakura. Want to eat dinner with us? After dinner we have extra classes anyway"said Tenten.

Sakura declined and said "I have to go to work after school, Sorry".

"You work? Where?"asked an excited Naruto. Naruto earning a hit in the head by Sasuke.

"um, I'm a janitor in school"said Sakura. "What time do you finish?"asked Ino

"Eleven I guess"said sakura. Naruto jumped happily and said "How about we wait for you? Our classes

finishes at ten anyway?" "I wouldn't want to intrude"said Sakura.

"Y-your not sakura"said Hinata. "come on sakura, its night too, its dangerousss"whined Ino.

Sakura nodded and said "okay" "Yehey!"

cheered Ino,Hinata,Tenten,and naruto. "Oh, we should get going now, we guys have separate pe right?"

asked Tenten. Sakura nodded.

Sakura went in the other building, The ninja's and the civilians had different pe classes due to the ninja's vast

amount of chakra and it might cause problem if it is placed together with civilians. Meanwhile with the group

"Sakura is a weird one isn't she?"asked Ino. "Yup!" agreed Tenten. "something was off"stated Neji.

They looked at neji. "What do you mean?"asked Ino

"That Sakura girl, Something was surrounding her body, a black mist or something, it was definitely

leaking chakra's, it was as if chakra was overflowing in her"stated Neji.

"Another Jinchuriki?"asked Shikamaru.

Hinata shook her head and said "no,Something worse. But I saw something else"

"What is it Hinata chan?"asked Naruto.

"The gravity around her is heavier, something is keeping her stuck on ground"said Hinata.

"I guess we got to observe her, to see if she is a threat to konoha"said Tenten

Sasuke silently listening, wondering what was different with Sakura, He felt something different about

her.

Third Party P.O.V

somewhere in hiding from plain view

"Oh my! What do we do about this?"asked a worried female voice.

"Sigh, why do they have to meddle again"said a man with red eyes

"What I'm worried about is the consequence if The council finds out that someone is already suspicious

of sakura"said a man with the raspy voice

"What has my otouto got himself again"said a man with red eyes.

"This is what were going to do"said the man with the raspy voice.

His two companions looked at him.

"Shizune, when she is sleeping. Add more chakra binders, we are not going to mess this thing again.

Add five hundred more, five hundred in each wrists and five hundred more in each legs. Itachi, try to

divert sasuke and his friends away from sakura"said the man with the raspy voice.

"What!? If I do that, she might die!"shouted shizune

"She wont die, she has too many chakra's already, to any normal ninja's even just three, is already

deadly, for jinchuriki holders like Naruto,

he can withstand ten and down he goes, Sakura has it worse.

If ever we slip up and she loses control, we can't do anything but say goodbye to konoha"stated Jiraiya

"Hn, It is true, After all, It was Konoha's fault, Why she turned out to be like this"said Itachi.

Jiraiya and shizune looked away in shame.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura was changing when she got bumped by the fan girls of sasuke and beat her up.

Sakura didn't scream like what they expected all she did was stare at them

,so they left in a haste calling sakura a slut and a freak.

Sakura stood up and changed in her pe uniform, that consisted of red jogging pants,

and a white tight shirt.

She walked out, she saw the ninja's in the other side of the gym, and noticed that

their uniform is slighter different, the kunoichi's having red short shorts and a black tight shirt, while

the shinobi's have the same outfit with the male civilians only different is that the civilians are wearing

Red jogging pants and White muscle shirt, while the shinobi's are wearing Black jogging pants and

white muscle shirts. Naruto and his friends spotted sakura.

"SAKURA CHAN!"shouted naruto.

Sasuke hit naruto in the head and said "Shut up dobe!"

Ino and Naruto then got into an argument.

Hinata waved at sakura and sakura came closer to them,

them being separated with only the use of wired walls,

"H-hi sakurachan"greeted hinata. "Hello Hinata"said Sakura.

Sakura was about to shake hands with hinata when Neji smacked her hands away.

Sakura looked taken aback then said "Im sorry" and left to gather with her classmates.

"What the hell was that for Neji!?"screamed Tenten.

"She was about to touch Hinata"said Neji "And?"said Tenten.

"It could be dangerous for hinata, we don't even know what she is capable of"reasoned Neji.

"But what if were all wrong? What if she is only really just a civilian?"asked Tenten.

"Impossible, she is hiding something"argued Neji.

"class is about t-to start" said hinata.

Sasuke looked at sakura and caught her eyes.

Sakura mouthed something to sasuke.

Sasukethought he was going crazy cause he thought what she mouthed was 'Save me'.

He looked away and started to head towards his class.

When class ended, Sakura went to start cleaning the school. She looked in the forest part, and saw all

the ninja's fighting with each other, 'must be training' thought sakura. She went back inside the school

to finish her job, when someone hit her back and she lies unconcious in the floor. "sorry sakurachan"

whispered Shizune. "Do it faster shizune, before the students notice us"said Jiraiya.

"Hn"said Itachi. Shizune started putting the chakra binders, in a few minutes the others will notice.

* * *

End of Chapter TWO.

Everyone: Please revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww .


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone: Tell me what you honestly think guys, and please review moreee. And thanks for some of

your supports. .

* * *

Chapter THREE

Normal P.O.V

Shizune was already done placing chakra binders in sakura's wrists.

And was now placing in sakura' slegs when, sakura's body suddenly disappeared.

"Shit!She woke up!"cursed Jiraiya.

"Calm down, Jiraiya. We'll find her, but we have to find her before my little brother and his friends

find out"said Itachi.

"We spread out then,Itachi look for her in the roof and the fourth floor, I will look for her in the third

and second floor, shizune will look for her at the first floor and the gym, understood?"asked Jiraiya

"Yes" "Hn" Jiraiya said "Split up!"

They went to their different positions...

Jiraiya's P.O.V

Jiraiya was going from room to room.

Then he saw a figure in the hallways coming at him fast.

He Prepared himself but nothing came, He looked at his back to see her looking at him,

He tried not to panic, he knew that Sakura was not in her full strength,

but he knew she was still far more stronger than him.

He looked at her, sakura's appearance has changed. Her hair was now longer and had silver hair

with pink stripes, her eyes were silver. Her clothes has now changed, she was wearing a black tube

and black long skirt with slits in the side, and then black boots

and a pulsing black widow spider tattoo in her lower right abdomen.

Sakura grinned maniaclly towards Jiraiya and said "What's wrong Jiraiya? Hm? _Afraid?"_

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and said "Sakura, Back down, snap out of it"

Sakura cocked her head at the side and said "Why should I"

Sakura lounged at Jiraiya, Jiraiya tried his best to avoid all attacks.

He couldn't attack sakura because she was too fast.

He snapped out of it when he couldn't find sakura, Then he sensed someone at his back

before he could even look back, sakura whispered "Game Over"

Normal P.O.V

"Argh!" a scream was heard inside the school, everyone near their was alerted and rushed to

the source of the scream. "Status. Neji"stated sasuke while running.

"Two female, Two male, One male badly injured...Wait? What the!? we have to get their faster!"

shouted neji. "Why!? what did you see!?"screamed Naruto.

"I can sense, Shizune and an injured Jiraiya, I cant pinpoint the other two, their chakra's seems to be

clashing with each other"said Hinata.

Kakashi shouted "Gai, Get the others, and go to the location of shizune and Jiraiya! Rookie twelve

your coming with me".

They arrived to see the hallway bashed and broken,

Jiraiya was their covered with plenty of blood.

Shizune saw the and desperately shouted

"LEE! Get tsunade! GAI! Brin Jiraiya to the emergency room now!"and the others were off...

Itachi's P.O.V

Itachi and Sakura was fighting, But Itachi knew Sakura wasn't really fighting him,

And was just playing with him. Then both stopped when they sensed rushing Chakra's coming their way..

Itachi looked at sakura who has already turned back to her original state, and was now panicking

"W-What did I do to Jiraiya-san"stuttered sakura. "Calm down Sakura. He'll be fine"

Normal P.O.V

Everyone arrived to see Itachi bleeding and gasping, but he was holding on to someone.

"What is going on here Itachi!?" demanded Kakashi..

"That is none of your business, Leave me be"said Itachi

"We sensed someone fighting here"said Hinata

"The culprit already left"said Itachi.

"Fine, better prepare yourself for an interrogation with Hokage san" said Kakashi

"hn"said Itachi.

"Let's leave"said Kakashi.

Everyone was already heading out, sasuke saw a slight pink in what Itachi was hiding from their

view.

When everyone was gone Itachi lets sakura go.

Sakura stuttered "I-Ill heal you, I-Im so sorry. I wasn't thinking"

"It's not your fault Sakura" said Itachi.

Sakura healed Itachi with her chakra.

"Thank you Sakura, But you are still unstable, please calm yourself down.

Emotions will not help you child, We understand that you have gone through hardships,

but we insist you go to Shizune later and add more Chakra binders, we know you don't want to,

We know you just want to fly and be free, but we cant take that chance,

YOU should know what happened before, understood?" Lectured Itachi

Sakura looked at Itachi emotionless and said "Hai".

With that, Itachi left and soon after Sakura left.

Shizune's P.O.V

Shizune was pacing in her apartment, waiting for sakura.

Then she heard the door open, Shizune rushed to sakura

and said "Where were you?", "I went to Jiraiya and healed his major wounds"answered Sakura

Shizune sighed and sat down, Beckoning Sakura to follow suit.

"Sakura, Did Itachi Talk to you already?"asked Shizune

Sakura nodded. Then sakura showed her legs and Shizune understood

Shizune started to put the chakra binders.

Shizune looked up to see Sakura Closing her eyes, but her hair color was now different it was red as

blood. Shizune knew that Sakura was trying her best to control herself. She didn't want to injure

anyone else. "Done"said Shizune. Sakura's hair started going back to light pink,

Shizune watched a mark of a viper snake in sakura's neck slowly disappear.

"I have to get going, Sakura. I want you to take a day off tomorrow from school, Ill call that your sick

I don't think you can stand up with that amount of chakra binders placed on you".said Shizune.

Sakura's P.O.V

With that Sakura was alone at the apartment yet again. She couldn't feel her legs, 'must be the effect'

though Sakura. She dragged herself to her bed. Thankfully they only lived in a one floor unit.

Sakura looked at her body and said "Kai!" Then the invisible binders slowly showed up,

Sakura counted how many and sighed and said 'four thousand chakra binders all in all'.

Sakura looked her her locked window, and sighed, She had to be kept hidden because she might cause

damage to the Fire country and she didn't want that, because she knew even if she was lonely Konoha

was the best place for her compared to the other places she went.

'What a wonderful first day' Sakura said to herself sarcastically

She drifted to sleep, nightmares slowly creeping in her subconscious yet again.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke went home a little late, because of a certain irritating, loud mouth blonde.

"Sasuke! Your home!"hugged Mikoto.

"hn"said Sasuke

"I was worried, I heard that there was an attack in your school, And that Jiraiya was badly injured"

said Mikoto.

"Hn"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned around to see his Father "Yes, otou-san?"

"Is it true Itachi was also there?"asked Fugaku

"Hn"said Sasuke

"That is all, you may leave"motioned Fugaku

Sasuke went to his room, pacing back and forth, he was sure that pink was oddly familiar,

then it hit him, 'Sakura!' his partner, had pink hair, and was a janitor in their school.

"Did something happen? Does she have anything to do with what happened?"Sasuke asked himself.

Sasuke heard loud voices below and knew that his Father and Brother were having an argument.

Sasuke thought to himself that he has no choice but to ask Sakura herself tomorrow.

'What a wonderful first day' Sasuke said sarcastically to himself

Naruto's P.O.V

When Naruto went home, he was bombarded with question by his mom.

Naruto laughed at his mom and said "Yosh! Mom! Ero-sannin will be fine they said"

Minato looked at his son and noticed something off.

"Naruto" said Minato

Naruto looked at his dad and said "Yes Dad?"

"You seem Pale, Are you alright?"asked Minato

Kushina looked at her baby boy and noticed that he was pale white.

"Im fine! When was I ever not alright?"laughed Naruto

Kushina looked at Naruto With worried eyes.

Naruto stopped laughing and smiled "I'm fine mo"

Before he could finish what he was about to say he felt a tremendous pain in his chest

and he fell on his knees. Minato and Kushina rushed to his side.

"Whats wrong Naruto?"asked Kushina worriedly.

"I-I *****pant can't *****pant b-breath" said Naruto

All of a sudden, Minato pulled Kushina away from Naruto.

Kushina looked at Minato and said "What!?"

Minato's eyes didn't leave his sons body "Call for Call Tsunade"

Kushina looked at her husband confusingly until she noticed his husbands chakra wielded

and ready to fight, and Noticed Her sons chakra going haywire.

Kushina and Minato heard a growl from Naruto.

And kushina rushed to the phone.

"Naruto! Control yourself!"shouted Minato

"_**I didn't show up to fight Minato, I need to tell you something important"**_

Kushina rushed to Minato's side and said "What is it?'

"_**I have sensed it, Every jinchuriki is alarming me, It is near"**_

"What is near?"asked Minato

"_**Death. It has risen, my chakra is responding to obey my rightful master, not only I but so are the**_

_**others"**_

Minato and Kushina looked at each other

Kushina said "Where is it now?"

"_**Gone, It was only for a moment. I am not the only one who has sensed it,People who thirst for**_

_**power will come here looking for the source, and when our master has awakened, it will destroy **_

_**everything"**_

"How will we find him?"asked Minato

"_**Hahaha, Our master is a SHE, not a he."**_

"How will we find her?"asked Kushina

"_**She is unique, She is powerful, She seeks nothing"**_

"Thats not enough for us to get by"reasoned Kushina

"How do we stop her?"asked Minato

_**the kyuubi in Naruto's form smiled menacingly and said **_

"_**Powerful Truth shall be bestowed upon her"**_

With that, Naruto went back to normal and was catched by his Father.

They heard a knock. Kushina looked at Minato and said "Ill talk to them first, Bring Naruto up first"

Minato smiled and kissed Kushina and carried his son to his room.

Tsunade's P.O.V

ring!ring!

Tsunade answered the phone "Hello?"

"Tsunade! It's me Kushina. The kyuubi is acting up, come here tight away"

That was the only thing She had to hear and rushed over to the Uzumaki's Place

'What a stressful day, First an attack in their school, now the kyuubi' Tsunade said to herself

She knocked the door and was answered by kushina.

"We have to tell you what the kyuubi told us"said Kushina

Tsunade nodded and entered the house.

End of Chapter Three

Me:What do you guys think? Please review? XD


End file.
